Renny Martyn
|nickname= The Dahlin' from New Orleans |Season=10 (US) |Place=5th |Votes=3 |Votestowin= |Alliances= |Loyalties= Keesha Smith Dan Gheesling Memphis Garrett |HOHs= 1 (Week 6) |Nominations=2 (Weeks 1 & 8) |Vetos= 0 |Days=59 |OtherPrizes= |Currently=Jury Member |birthdate = |hometown = New Orleans, LA|occupation = Beauty Salon Owner|Currently1 = Jury Member|TwitterUserName = RennyMartyn|FacebookUserName = renny.martyn1|YoutubeUserName = }} Lorenza "Renny" Martyn was a houseguest on ''Big Brother 10''. Initially, she made a bad first impression on her fellow houseguests who found her annoying, and she was nominated by , but ultimately survived the eviction and her popularity with most the others grew. Renny was ultimately evicted in a unanimous 2-0 vote, placing 5th and becoming the fifth member of the jury. She is known for having a fierce rivalry with Jessie Godderz. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Renny describes herself as vivacious, witty, passionate, dynamic and entertaining. She's a proud New Orleans socialite, the life of the party, who loves hanging out in the French Quarter with her family as well as friends. She claims to have outfits, as well as wigs, for any and all social occasions. Among the things that she is most proud of was being chosen as an NFL Saints dancer in 1977 out of the 2,000 girls that applied. She likes a wide variety of music including Soul, Pop and Jazz. While she has never been an actor or a singer, she especially enjoys showing off her Elvis, Judy Garland and Marilyn Monroe impersonations at parties. Renny studied at the University of New Orleans as well as the Vidal Sassoon Academy in London, the Jingles International Hair Academy in New York City and the Paul Mitchell Institute in Costa Mesa, CA. She currently operates her own hair salon. Renny has been happily married for 27 years, has two grown children, and says her husband has always encouraged her to do the things she loves. She thinks the separation between them while she is in the House will be okay as her husband has traveled quite a lot for business. She describes her perfect romantic partner as sensitive, sexy, brave, has a sense of humor and is a romantic at heart. She had a great relationship with her mother who served as her receptionist at her hair salon. Her dad was a World War II veteran. Her birth date is July 29, 1954.https://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/15605/ Player History - Big Brother 10 Competition History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * On March 12, 2018, Renny appeared on The Taran Show to talk about Big Brother 10 and what she has been up to since the show. Trivia * Renny is the first woman at or over the age of fifty to compete ''Big Brother US''. She was later followed by Dina Lohan in ''Celebrity Big Brother 2''. * Renny is the oldest female houseguest to compete on Big Brother (US) by date of birth. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 10 (US) Contestants Category:Season 10 (US) Jury Members Category:5th Place